Self-parking vehicles are generally used in parallel parking situations, which requires parking vehicles parallel to a curb, for example, and in line with the other parked vehicles. Currently, self-parking vehicles may require input from a driver, such that these vehicles are not completely autonomous. For example, the driver may still regulate the speed of the vehicle by pressing and releasing the brake pedal and/or the gas pedal. This, however, requires that the driver remain in the vehicle while the vehicle is parking. There is a need in the art, therefore, for a self-parking vehicle that is capable of parking remotely, independently of driver input.